Memoirs of a Britannian Princess
by Chandelunar
Summary: Lies, deceit, and a forgotten past. She thought she had lost it all, until she saw him again- the boy she loved. LelouchxOC
1. 99th Empress

Memoirs of a Brittanian Princess

by narutoangel42 WOOT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass... if I did, would this be just a FanFiction?

narutoangel42: Heeeeyyyyy. It's me again with another Code Geass fanfiction.

bookaddict209: When are you gonna put our Fruits Basket story up?

narutoangel42: LATER!!

* * *

Darkness. It was always around me. I was about used to it by now. So, why did I think that today would be something new?

I woke up to the light of the sun in my half-opened eyes. Someone was calling me...

"Harima-hime?"

I looked over to the door.

"Oh, good morning, Nanako-san..." Nanako Ritsune was my maid, and somewhat my best friend. She was there for me, especially when my father wasn't.

"Harima-hime, Charles-sama is requesting your presence. Um... excusez-moi, mademoiselle, daijobou?"

"Hai, Nanakon. Just a little... tired..." I've never told anyone about my, well, I call it a "problem." I went to a specialist and they told me I had "sleep deprivation." Nights just seem like they never end. They're so...peaceful. Being under the moon just takes me away from these lonely palace walls.

If you're wondering, yes, I do believe, in witches, vampires, and all those things.

So did my so-called "brother"- my love.

Lelouch vi Britannia.

_-at Lelouch's place-_

_"Lulu-kun!"_

_Who's there?_

_"Lulu-kun!"_

_That voice..._

_"Let's play, Lulu-kun!"_

_It can't be..._

"KIKO!" Lelouch woke up at the shock of the voice inhis dream. That voice had not been heard by him for about 7 years. So, why was it here now? He looked around the room. Silence. Cold. He had woken up in a cold sweat from the memories brought before him. '_I must be losing it.' _he thought to himself.

"Have a bad dream, Lelouch?"

He looked at his side. C.C. had crept over to him, snuggling her Cheese-kun.

"Well?"

"Just remembering the past..."

_-Ashford Academy-_

The bell rings. School is now over. Lelouch walks into the Student Counsil room to see Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Kallen in a heated argument.

"What's going on?"

Suzaku steps up and says, "They're discussing what songs to play at the School Festival."

"Hare Hare Yukai!"

"Kimi no Soba de- Hikari no Teema!"

"Motteike! Sailor Fuku!"

"Kagami no Naka!"

Lelouch and Suzaku just laughed at how immature their fellow classmates were acting.

"Well, Lulu, if you think it's so funny, you make the list."

"Um...okay."

**DJ School Festival Songs List**

Hare Hare Yukai- Aya Hirano

Kimi no Soba de- Hikari no Teema- Grin

Motteike! Sailor Fuku!- Aya Hirano, Emiri Kato, Kaori Fukuhara, Aya Endo

Kagami no Naka- Ultra Maniac

Numa Numa- Ozone

Blue (Da Ba Dee)- Eiffel 65

Wind- Akiboshi

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight!- Beat Crusaders

You Won't See Me Coming- Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo

Colors- Flow

Everytime We Touch- Cascada

Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix)- Caramell

Scarlet- BRACE

GO!!- Flow

"Wow Lulu. That's... really good!"

"Oh, I forgot one more..."

Namikaze Satellite- Snorkel

"Why did you add that?"

"For... someone special."

(intercom) _All students report to the auditorium immediatly for a speech from the royal Brittanian family._

_-auditorium-_

_Hello, to all of Brittania. This is your beloved 98th Emporer of Brittania, Charles di Brittania. I am here to introduce to you a very special girl... non other than then your future empress!_

_Hello. As you can probably tell, my father has just about summed it up. I will be, __therefore, I am, your empress of Brittania. _

_All bow down before the 99th empress of Brittania, Akiko li Harima-Brittania!_


	2. A New Student

Memoirs of a Brittanian Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass or Fruits Basket sadly... SUZAKU, WHY?!

_(intercom) All students report to the auditorium immediatly for a speech from the royal Brittanian family._

_-auditorium-_

_Hello, to all of Brittania. This is your beloved 98th Emporer of Brittania, Charles di Brittania. I am here to introduce to you a very special girl... non other than then your future empress!_

_Hello. As you can probably tell, my father has just about summed it up. I will be, therefore, I am, your empress of Brittania. _

_All bow down before the 99th empress of Brittania, Akiko li Harima-Brittania!_

Chapter 2: A New Student

(after the speech) Lelouch sat on the edge of the table staring out the window. _Why, why did she do it? Why go through with it?_

"Lulu, are you feeling okay?"

He turned to see Suzaku standing over him, with a hint of worry on his face.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?", he asked putting a hand on his friend's forehead.

"You feel a bit warm..."

"I'm gonna l-leave in a minute, anyway."

As he got up to walk away, Suzaku looked at him with an obvious stare of distress and wonderment. _'He's doing it again,' _he thought, _'He always keeps to himself and when something's wrong, he never tells anyone. Something really must be up since he didn't even try to argue... I 've gotta get to the bottom of this.'_

He slowly walked away, ignoring the evil stare Kallen was giving him. Making sure Lelouch didn't see him, he hid behind anything that could camouflage him.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?"

He turned around in shock. Shirley was standing behind him, simply smiling.

"I... uh... well..."

"So?"

"Well," Suzaku started, "I was just... um... playing tag! Uh, yeah! That's it! You're it!"

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Seriously, what's up?" She definitly wasn't buying it. Looking at him suspiciously, she simply put it as him just being weird. (Author's Note: I bet feeling a bit of Naruto deja vu, huh? Poor Hinata...) After that, she just left him to "whatever" he was doing.

_'Well, at least I'm in the clear now. All I have to do is-- Hey! Where'd he go?!'_

By the time Suzaku had turned around, Lelouch was already gone.

_"_Mistress, that was a truly excellent speech. People have always been saying that you have a knack for those kind of things... um... mistress?"

I did not hear a single word my maid was telling me. I was deep in thought.

_-Flashback nya!-_

_(Normal POV)(She was 8 at the time.)_

_"A-a-achoo!"_

_Akiko awoke to the sound of a sneeze in the next room. As she stood up to investigate, she looked down at her nighttime apparel. She was wearing what some can consider a Goth-Lolita dress. It was black, white, and navy blue with baby blue tassles at the end of its dropping sleeves. It went down to about her ankles, with white and blue striped ruffles at the end. 'I'm glad they at least got something to match my mood...' she thought._

_At the end of the seemingly never-ending hallway of the looming castle of the royal family of Britannia, the noise seemed to be getting louder. _

_"A-a-achoo!"_

_"So, I'm not the only one that heard it. How did you sleep tonight, Neko-kun?" As she heard her ever-so-fitting nickname, she turned to see the _

_2nd prince standing behind her flashing his famous smile. _

_"Schneizel-niichan! When did you--"_

_"Just a few minutes after you."_

_"I was just checking to see if--"_

_"If Lulu was alright?"_

_She simply nodded. Her older brother, 2nd prince Schneizel El Britannia, had always been able to read her mind, which is unusual for a psychic and witch as herself. _

_They both continued down the hallway until they stopped at the door of the source of the sneezes: Lelouch's room. She carefully opened the door to see her brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, sleeping. But, something seemed different. He was shivering, while tossing the blanket all over the bed. Schneizel must have seen her face because he automatically responded, "Let's see what could be troubling him so much."_

_As quietly as they could, they walked over to were the 11th prince was sleeping._

_"A-a-achoo!!"_

_Worried, she put her hand, which was slightly cold, onto her sleeping brother's forehead. Trying not to wake him, she pulled away carefully._

_"Is he okay?"_

_"I think he has a cold. He's running a fever, but it's not that bad."_

_"But it will be if we don't do something."_

_"Hai, niisan."_

_"I'll look for a thermometer. Please go get a rag and wet it for me, Neko-kun."_

_"Hai 'sensei'," she said sarcastically._

_-a few minutes later-_

_Akiko was in the chair, suprisingly wide awake. She never slept at night. To her, sleep was kind of an imposition(A/N: OMG! I used one of my vocab words! pats herself on the back). Schneizel walked over to her with the thermometer in his hand._

_"What does it say, niisan?"_

_"100.3. All he needs is rest now."_

_"He's sleeping isn't he?"_

_"Yes, but--"_

_"Niisan? Oniichan? Is that you?"_

_Schneizel turned around and Akiko looked up to see that their fragile little brother had woken up._

_"Lulu," Akiko started in a caring manner, "you need to sleep. If you're feeling better in the morning, I promise we'll go out for crapes."_

_That made her brother's face light up._

_"Okay, Kiko-oniichan!" He let out a few little coughs after talking._

_As the prince and princess turned around to walk away, Lelouch asked Akiko, "Oniichan?"_

_"Yes, Lulu?"_

_"Can you sing that song you always sing to me?"_

_"... Sure."_

_She went to her brother's bedside and did what her sick brother wished._

_Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta_

_Subete o tokasu chou emi de_

_Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Me fuku toki a matte ta 'n da_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo_

_Shinjitai / kokoro hode ite yukere to_

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_Let's stay together, itsu mo..._

_When she looked down, she saw that he had fallen asleep. She slowly got up. As she left the room, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, otooto."_

_-End flashback nya!-_

_"Akiko-hime?"_

_"Oh. Gomen, Nanakon."_

_

* * *

_

-next day at school-

Lelouch sat at his deskt, next to Suzaku, like normal. _'He looks paler than __usual.' _Suzaku thought to himself.

"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today, and what a student she is!"

"Konnichi wa. As you all know, Akiko Harima-Britannia desu."

* * *

narutoangel42: DUN DUN... DUN! And by the way, if you were wondering, they did get crapes. YAY CRAPES!! This one took too long. Gomenasai...

See ya next chapter! It may contain some... l33t sp34k! w007! (leet speak! woot!)


	3. Author's Note

narutoangel42 presents: Author's Note!!!

Sorry I haven't been able to update Memoirs of a Britannian Princess lately. My math teacher's an ass, I've been sick just about the entire week, I had to take a practice ACT (my friends Mattea, Emma and Justin suffered with me.), and I have WAY to much homework. Expect a lot more randomness during Thanksgiving Break!

~Ami

Preview for Chapter 3:

_I took him by his hand. And by his hand, I mean his arm. "Excuse us, please! I need to tell Mr. Lamperouge a little important message!"_

_I dragged him through the hallway and shoved him into the first empty room we came across._

_"What was that?" he said as I took the blindfold off of him. I ran and hugged him passionately._

_"Lulu! I've missed you! I've--" As I stared into the pool of violet in his eyes, it hit me._

_"Lulu, is there something you're not telling me?"_


End file.
